


Real Slow

by withhishands



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, because apparently condoms are not something used by ian gallagher, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian buys anal beads and uses them on Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt to make light of an otherwise heartbreaking episode. Set sometime in the future.

"I got you something," Ian says as he closes the door to his bedroom. Mickey casts him an amused glance and starts gathering the clothes on the ground for the wash. 

"Return it," Mickey says. He piles the clothes up in his arms. "Open the fuckin' door."

Ian pulls open the door and watches Mickey dump the clothes into the laundry shoot. Fiona yells a thank you up. 

"I think you're going to like it," Ian says when Mickey walks back. 

Mickey snorts and throws himself on the bed. It's almost seven in the evening and Mickey looks content enough to fall asleep before Fiona even calls them down for dinner. Ian grabs the box and moves to straddle Mickey's thighs. 

Mickey groans and opens his eyes. 

"What?"

Ian sets the box down on Mickey's chest and lifts his eyebrows once. Mickey laughs, shaking his head, and grabs the box. He chews his lip while he opens it and then just stares inside the box for the longest time before smiling. 

"I wasn't sure at first," Ian says. "But, I've come around to the idea."

Mickey lifts the string of anal beads out of the box like he's actually a five year old on Christmas. They're not the same as Mickey's old beads. These are silicone and not nearly as wide as Mickey's, but Ian feels more comfortable with these.

"What changed your mind?" Mickey asks. He pulls his eyes away from the beads long enough to grin wickedly at Ian. 

"I watched a lot of porn," Ian says. 

Ian must have jerked himself raw watching endless porn videos involving anal beads. 

"Where was I?" 

It's a legitimate question. Ian doesn't really go anywhere without Mickey. The same is true for Mickey. They work together all the time because Mickey and Ian feel safer together than they do apart. They live together, sleep together, eat together, fuck together. They're only apart when Mickey helps Lip out earning money or when Ian hangs out with Mandy.

"You were with Lip," Ian says. "Ice cream truck."

"You should have waited," Mickey says. He's back to staring at the beads, turning them in his hands. 

Ian laughs and gets off of Mickey and starts stripping his clothes off. Mickey does the same on the bed before flipping onto his stomach and offering his ass up to Ian. 

"Jesus," Ian mumbles, running a palm across Mickey's backside. He grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand and squeezes some into Mickey's ass crack. 

He rubs it in with his thumb at first, pressing into Mickey's ass easily. Ian doesn't prep him long; Mickey hardly needs it or wants it. 

Ian rubs the excess lube on the beads, running his fingers across the smooth silicone and absently checking for any impurities that would cause discomfort. The beads aren't quite as wide as Ian's dick. It's on purpose that they're smaller. When he's done pulling these out of Mickey's ass, he's going to fuck Mickey and he doesn't want Mickey getting more satisfaction from a toy than his dick. 

The first ball is small, and the rest get progressively larger. The first one pops in with no problem. Ian pulls it out and pushes it back in again a few times, enjoying the annoyed little groan Mickey's making. 

Ian gives in and presses the next two beads in one after the other in quick succession. He's rewarded with a curse and a grunt from Mickey. Ian does the same thing he did for the first bead, he pulls the beads back out, relishing at the sight of Mickey's pucker convulsing, looking for what Ian just pulled out. Without warning, Ian presses the first three back in. 

The last three beads, Ian presses in slower. Ian has his thumb on the last bead, the largest, and has it halfway in when Mickey pushes back and envelops it with a moan. 

"They're all in there," Ian says. He covers Mickey with his body, but keeps his finger looped in the ring on the end of the bead strand. He presses his lips to the spot behind Mickey's ear. Gently, Ian pulls on the string until the last ball is straining against Mickey's closed pucker. 

"Keep doing that," Mickey breathes.

Ian stops pulling on the strand, letting it sink back into Mickey's ass before pulling it tight again. 

Ian sits back up and, slowly, pops the beads out one by one and watches Mickey shake. The last one falls out easy, leaving Mickey's ass clenching for something to hold onto. Ian very nearly presses all the beads back in, just to watch Mickey's ass swallow them again. 

"Jesus Christ, fuck me," Mickey says. He presses his face completely into the bed and groans, waiting. 

Ian smiles and presses a kiss to Mickey's back before sinking his cock into Mickey's ass. He doesn't waste time going slow. He thrusts deep and powerful and quick, making Mickey's arms give out. Mickey grips the pillow like it's a life raft and slams his hips backwards with every one of Ian's thrusts forwards. 

Mickey comes quickly, panting loudly into the quiet room. Ian stops thrusting and pulls out. He keeps one hand on Mickey's ass, spreading apart the cheeks with his fingers, and the other hand working his cock furiously. He comes against Mickey's ass, pressing the tip back inside of Mickey slightly, rubbing come into his ass. 

Ian falls on the bed next to Mickey and sighs. 

"I could get used to that," Ian says. Mickey turns his head toward Ian, his face red and sweaty. Mickey nods and kisses Ian until he has to stop to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry again. This is a sad attempt at writing about yet another topic I know nothing about. Thank gosh for incognito tabs. Otherwise, my internet history would look very suspect. And super kinky. 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr: withhishands.tumblr.com


End file.
